Mujeriego
by FSGVS
Summary: Esta es una historia Alternativa de Gohan y Videl. Ellos se conoceran de otra forma. Capitulo 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Ella era una chica o mejor dicho señorita, acababa de cumplir sus 20 años hace 1 mes. Y por fin le ascendieron de puesto, ahora ella podía abordar aviones privados ya que ella trabajaba de Azafata hace 5 años, ella algunas veces fue la ''Azafata del mes'' si es que se le puede decir así, pero eso no le importaba, ahora con ese puesto podría ganar más dinero ya que son privados para gente millonarias o que tienen mucho dinero, hay pagaran bien, no es que quiera decir que en mi anterior puesto no pagaban mucho, solo que no me agradaba, muchos hombres eran muy pervertidos comenzaban a tocar a las otras de mis amigas, y eso me molestaba, siempre tenía que ir a ayudarlas o a darle una cachetada en la cara al señor, no me importaba si había gente mirándome, yo cuido a mis amigas no solo por ser trabajadora o empleada dejare que me toquen o que toquen a unas de las chicas.

Por fin pude llegar al trabajo, para que me dijeran quienes eran mis nuevas compañeras, que me ayudarían con el servicio y comunidad para el señor que nos contrató para que seamos sus azafatas. O bueno como yo le digo, ''empleadas'' No me molesta hacer lo que me piden, traer la comida, preguntarle que quiere y bueno hacer lo que él quiera, yo fui la que quiso trabajar esta carrera. También quería rehacer mi vida, desde que mi novio me engaño cuando estudiábamos en la preparatoria con unas de mis mejores amigas, nunca más volví a ese lugar, deje el estudio, me pelee con mi padre y bueno aquí quede, este era lo más fácil para ganar dinero. Siempre me dicen que tengo buscar mi pareja pero ¿para qué? Eso lo puedo hacer en cualquier momento.

Por fin el ascensor bajo para que yo pudiera subir, y encontrarme con mis nuevas compañeras. Después que todos se salgan del ascensor yo entre en él y apreté el botón del cuarto piso. Ahí es donde me encontraría con ellas y luego iríamos abajo para conocer a conocer al señor. Para luego dar vuelo hacia donde él quiere ir.

El tiempo pasaba lento, o bueno creo que el ascensor era lo lento, tantas cosas había cambiado de mí, mi cabello... Bueno decidí cortármelo más corto. Así, cuando me vea en el espejo no veré a la joven con coletas que fue tonta al no enterrase que su novio salía con su mejor amiga. Todavía odio recordar eso, me humille yo misma, sentí mucha vergüenza de mí. Bueno hasta que comencé a creer que los hombres eran mujeriegos, siempre paran con mujeres y mujeres. Me alegro no estar casado con unos de esos.

Hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta del ascensor, bueno yo salí lentamente mirando a todos lados, no veía a nadie, hasta que luego de recorrer un poco el lugar encontré a 3 chicas, supongo que eran mis compañeras, bueno todavía no sabía sus nombres, así que salude normalmente como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

.- Hola — Mostré una sonrisa, casi falsa, no sabía cómo serían en verdad esas mujeres, ni siquiera sé, si serán mis amigas o seremos enemigas, bueno da lo mismo con tal que gane dinero. Ellas se voltearon luego de un rato, estaban tan distraída viendo un papel, luego comenzaron a venir contra mí. Me sorprendí, al parecer todas teníamos cabellos de color no similares. Había una alta, bueno no tan alta, que llevaba color café, su cabellera era larga y lacio, sus ojos eran color verdes. La otra un poco pequeña a la de color café, tenía ojos mismo color que los míos, pero su cabello era un poco más largo que el mío pero de color amarillo y la ultima la más pequeña, tenía cabello anaranjado, su cabellera era larga y esponjosa, sus ojos eran morados. Ellas se me quedaron mirando hasta que por fin alguien rompió el silencio, yo le agradecí en el alma, ya me sentía algo incomoda.

.- ¡Hola! Supongo que tú eres también una azafata que trabajara con nosotras, no llegas en mal momento, recién nosotras nos conocimos. — Me explicaba la del pelo amarillo, me agrado un poco, pero lo malo es que hablaba mucho, creo que si le contaba un secreto ella le digiera a todo el mundo. — Bueno, nos presentamos, ya que llegaste un poco tarde — Tal ese comentario me avergoncé un poco, era cierto llegue un poco tarde en mi primer día, bueno también tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que no fue mi culpa en llegar a esta hora. — Mira, yo me llamo Ireza, la más alta se llama Lime, y la pequeña es Ángela y ¿Tu? — Bueno ahora se sus nombres, será más fácil así, o no sabría cómo llamarlas.

.- E-Eh... Yo me llamo Videl — Titubee un poco, no sé porque, tenía un poco de vergüenza, ellas eran más bonitas que yo, creo que son más jóvenes. Bueno también es mi primer día, luego me acostumbrare... Eso espero.

.- Bienvenida a bordo Videl, espero que luego todas nos conozcamos más, ahora... Ireza, Ángela, vamos a sentarnos — ¿Creo que ella era la líder? Bueno mandaba mucho y las otras le seguían yo no seré así con ella, ¡Ja! Como si lo hiciera. Las chicas asintieron con una gran sonrisa, y se fueron con la tal Lime, otra vez viendo ese tonto papel, ¿Acaso que era? ¿Por qué tanto lo miraban? Me dio tanta curiosidad y me acerque un poco, agache mi cabeza y luego de mirar que era, comencé a reír, no tan fuerte, ellas no me tomaron atención, que bien... Jaja... Ahora entendí porque tanto lo miraban, pues claro porque no lo había pensado, que tonta fui. Era la información que nos dieron sobre el señor. Oh bueno, creo que es joven, por la foto que vi, parecía un joven de 18 años, Jaja, que ridículo, ellas se enamoran de él, no le veo lo bueno que tenga o lo lindo, o como se diga, dah ni a mí me importa. Entre a bañarme un rato, cuando salir y me cambie a mi uniforme, faltaba minutos para ya conocer al nuestro contratista, al parecer las otras chicas se maquillaron y se pusieron lindas, bueno se suponía, se enamoraron de ese joven.

Por fin, era hora de salir, nos habían avisado que bajemos y subamos al ''avión privado'', No podía esperar más, espero que el joven que compro la nave voladora, hubiera elegido algo cómodo, para que pudiera dormir bien en las noches, ustedes me entienden, aviones grandes, ósea que hubiera mucho espacio, creo que no me explico bien. Bueno las chicas ya o mejor dicho por fin salieron de retocarse, bueno debo admitirlo, se veían lindas, hermosas, si fuera hombre me enamoraría de una de ellas. Yo solo me puse mi atuendo de azafata, no me enojo por eso, no me gusta vestirme tanto.

Bueno, nosotras subimos al avión y no sentamos en nuestro puesto indicado, las chicas estaban muy ansiosas por conocer al joven. Mientras yo miraba por la ventana, pude ver como los encargados metían muchas maletas pesadas al avión. Al parecer el joven es muy conocido, luego de que los encargados metan todas las maletas pesadas y llenas de cosas que ni yo conozco, había un montón de chicas acercándose hacia en avión. Mire más detenidamente ese grupo de chica, y pues por su cara lo reconocí, era el joven que nos contrató, no podía salir de ahí por causas de las chicas, y los encargados no le ayudaban. Deberían despedir a los encargados y guardaespaldas o guardias, no ayudaban al joven, muchas chicas se le abalanzaban en el. Bueno lo tengo que admitir, una adrenalina entro en mí, no una, mucha adrenalina, rápidamente salí del avión, yendo donde el joven, mis compañeras al comienzo trataron de detenerme ya que ellas no conocían el propósito de que porque quería salir. Pero me resistí y Salí, fui corriendo hacia el montón de chicas. Que les digo me costó mucho pasar entre muchas mujeres, sin lastimarlas. Rápidamente agarre la mano del joven, lo jale hacia afuera, y con dificultad salió, me alivie, ahora solo faltaría llevarlo al avión, pero no sería fácil, el grupo de chicas comenzaron a perseguirnos, el avión no estaba tan lejos, el tonto joven, no corría, así no íbamos a llegar y nos alcanzarían.

.- Oye — Gire mi cabeza para verlo, el recién volvió a la realidad, me miro, bueno eso creo, jajaja, me encanto sus gafas, eran muy ridículas, pero me resistí la risa. El seguía mirándome y me contesto un ''Mmh'' — Como que ''Mmh'' — Renegué, que no se daba cuenta, teníamos que llegar a su avión. Que tonto, no entiendo como esas chicas se enamoraron de el — ¡Oye! Comienza a correr, nos van a alcanzar — El recién se dio cuenta, si es totalmente tonto. Bueno me sorprendió su velocidad y su fuerza, el me alzo y corrió hasta su avión. Por fin, por fin llegamos, di un suspiro.

El joven me dejo en el suelo, bueno me quede quieta esperaba que digiera lo que pensaba. Luego él se fue a sentar a su haciendo ¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? Yo lo ayude a salir de ahí, ¿Qué se cree?

.- ¡Oye! — Le grite, el volteo, no dijo nada — Acaso no me dirás un ''gracias'' por ¿Haberte sacado de esas chicas? — El giro su cabeza, ahora si me enoje, respire profundamente para gritarle y decirle algunas palabras que, quería sacar. Pero me empujaron, ¿Quiénes eran? Si bueno ya sabía quiénes eran, si pues las chicas se fueron a atender al joven mocoso. ¡Si! Ahora así le diré, yo me senté en mi lugar, ni crea que lo atenderé estos días, solo porque tiene dinero no significa nos deba tratar así. Se escuchaban muchos gritos, bueno supongo que las chicas se la pasaban esplendido con ese tarado. Comenzaban a sacar mucha comida y a dársela ¿pero qué les pasa? Todavía no comenzó a despegar el avión, ah... Cierto, están tan enamoradas que ni les importa, que ridículo, solo limite a gruñir, ¿porque no pudieron contratarme otros señores? Pero bueno, espero que aquí me paguen bien, me falta poco para poder comprar la casa que quiero, bueno yo soy hija de Mr. Satán, un hombre millonario, pero como saben, me pelee con él y ya ven, no me da dinero para nada, él me dijo que si quería dinero que trabaje, pues mira, estoy trabajando. Suspire de nuevo serrando un poco mis ojos y luego abrirlos, como extrañaba vivir en la comunidad de los millonarios, desde pequeña me encanto que todos me mimaran, ya que mi madre falleció cuando solo tenía 12 años, yo misma me tuve que cuidar y enseñar cosas que ustedes ni se imaginan cuanto tarde de entender. Volví a suspirar, bueno ahora ese era un suspiro de alivio eso creo. Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, no me asuste, supe que ya estaba despegando, mire en los asientos de mis compañeras, ¿pero que creen? Si, si, no hay duda, están con el niño mocoso.

Luego de un momento el avión ya estaba en el aire, el piloto nos avisó que ya podíamos caminar por el avión sin problemas, yo me levante, me sentía extraña, me dolía mi cabeza, tenía que ir a tomar algunas pastillas para el dolor, me dirigí hacia el baño de damas que estaba al final del avión, cuando salí del cuarto, donde las azafatas están descansando, lo que pensé, ¡Ja! Se notaba en ese niño, quien diría, siempre tengo la razón en los hombres, ¿quieren que les cuente lo que vi? Bueno aquí va, Salí mientras estaba con mi mano en mi cabeza y lo que vi no me sorprendió como dije, pues el niñito mocoso estaba jugando con las azafatas ya me entienden sobre el tema de ''Jugar'' iba a darle un cachetazo pero, bueno que haría, las chicas amaban eso, estaban con una sonrisa, yo solo me dirigí hacia el baño, entre ahí, me mire al espejo, me tire un poco de agua a mi cara, luego serví agua en un vaso para tomarme mis pastillas y luego tragarlas con el agua, bueno me sentía un poco bien, Salí del baño de damas, me iba a ir de nuevo hacia el cuarto de las azafatas, bueno así yo le llamo, pero tome mucha atención a algo, estaba en la mitad del avión, a mi derecha estaban jugando las chicas con el chico, y yo mientras estaba mirando a la izquierda, no pude resistir más, me entre en los asientos, el que estaba en la ventana, puse mis manos en el cristal, para intentar mirar más mejor la vista, pues lo único que me interesaba era, que ahí fue donde yo nací. Se podía ver la mansión de mi padre ósea mi casa, y la escuela donde estudie tantos años. No podía dejar de sacar mi vista de ahí, tenía muchos recuerdos en ese lugar, como quisiera no haber conocido a ese chico que me engaño y a verme quedado con mi padre, no estaría aquí. Bueno no duro mucho la vista, luego de pasar esa ciudad, mire hacia abajo, como quisiera estar en mi casa, la extrañaba mucho, bueno luego me puse firme y me dirigí hacia el cuarto, donde podría descansar. Quería dormir un rato, mientras las chicas jugaban, yo descansaría, tenía mucho sueño.

.- Maldición, Maldición — Repetía, no podía dormir, estaban riendo y hablando mucho haya atrás. Puse la almohada sobre mi oreja, para no escuchar, pero no sirvió de nada. Me levante de mal humor, me dirigí donde seguían jugando los jóvenes, no piensen cosas malas, solo jugaban, ósea hacían chiste y hablaban mucho. Me senté en otra silla cerca de ellos, conecte mi celular, lo bueno es que en estos aviones hay internet, pude hacer cargar mi celular, estaba tan feliz y no tome atención a lo que seguían diciendo los otros. Mire en mis contactos, busque y en un nombre que hace arto no lo había llamado, casi no recuerdo su voz, no sé si iba a llorar o no lo sé, lo primero que hice, lo salude.

=Hola papá ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu hija, quería saludarte, y mandarte feliz cumpleaños, ya que no lo hice hace años. Perdóname — Le mande un mensaje, no me animaba a hablarle todavía. Rápidamente el me respondió. Haciendo sonar mi celular con un sonido que era algo similar a un ''Tin''

=Hola hija, muchas gracias, claro que te recuerdo cómo voy a olvidarme de mi única hija, Videl, quiero disculparme por la pelea que tuvimos hace años, y si te interesa puedes volver a la casa. — Respondió en otro mensaje, yo al leerlo me emocione, podría volver a mi casa, pero... había algo que no quería que valla, yo estaba ahorrando para mi propia casa, era muy cómoda para mí, ya la tenía reservada.

=Te perdono padre, pero yo ya tengo un casa — Mentí un poco, pero pronto tendría mi casa que tanto había soñado, otra vez, al enviar ese mensaje mi celular hiso el mismo sonido.

.- Señorita Lime, ¿me podría preparar un pollo? ¿Por favor? Y usted señorita Ireza, me podría traer algo similar a lo que le pedí a la señorita Lime o cierto y usted señorita Ángela, ¿Me podría preparar limonada? — Había escuchado decir al joven, su voz no eran la de un niño como había pensado, ni tan varonil que digamos, me gire hacia las chicas, ellas asintieron y se fueron a preparar las cosas, ahora me faltaba a mí, ¿qué quería ese mocoso?, Pero algo me hiso girar de vuelta al celular que tenía en la mano, mi padre me había contestado.

=Bueno hija, esa es tu decisión y ¿en que trabajas? Para haber ganado dinero y comprar una casa — Pregunto su padre, ella se puso nerviosa, no sabía que responderle, entonces tubo que mentir, diciendo otra cosa.

=Pues, trabajo... en, pues ya sabes en esas cosas que se ganan mucho dinero, pero no te preocupes yo no soy sirvienta, cuidadora de niños, azafata, ni nada de eso. — Le envió en mensaje a su padre esperando que él se lo crea. Sintió una brisa cerca de su oreja, para luego asustarse.

.- ¡Hola! — Comento el joven de cabellera negra, Videl se asustó lanzando su celular por el aire, ella miro como iba cayendo su celular, pero una mano lo agarro. El joven de ojos negros lo tomo, y comenzó a leer sus mensajes, Videl rápidamente se lo quito de sus manos.

.- ¿Porque miente señorita? — Se comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

.- Y a ti que te importa — Contesto en tono agresivo, el joven todavía seguía riéndose.

.- Cálmese, así no se le trata a un pasajero, y peor que el pasajero es el dueño del mismo avión — Susurro en la oreja de Videl, ella sintió un escalofrió, con sus dos manos alejo al hombre de ella. — Y bueno señorita, ¿cómo se llama usted? — Preguntaba el joven con lentes. La pelinegra le iba a decir su nombre pero pensó un rato y luego respondió

.- Que te importa — Dicho esto, miro su celular, para responder el mensaje que su padre le había enviado.

=Bueno hija, me despido, tengo cosas que hacer, suerte — Videl leyó ese mensaje y cerro su celular, luego dio un suspiro, guardando su celular en unos de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

.- Bonito nombre — Le hizo una reverencia, Videl solo lo ignoro, ella sabía que era un mujeriego. El joven se levantó luego de hacer la reverencia, pero no vio a la chica, ella se había ido, era la única mujer que no se le abalanzaba a él. Se había sorprendido mucho.

Videl estaba cansada, se iba a dar una ducha, salió en una toalla, a ella no le daba vergüenza, habían 3 chicas y 1 hombre en el avión. Si el hombre le intentaba tocar ella le golpeaba, no le importaba si era el dueño o no del avión. Ella llevaba en su mano otro uniforme limpio de azafata, mientras caminaba al baño para damas, se había dado cuenta que el joven, no estaba en ningún lugar, frunció el ceño y siguió adelante, ya faltaba poco para llegar, pero alguien salió del otro baño. Era el dueño del avión, él también se había dado un baño, y solo estaba en toallas que solo tapaban su cintura hacia abajo, dejando el pecho al descubierto. Videl lo miro extraño, el hizo lo mismo. Videl abrió la boca y levanto su mano, dándole un cachetazo a Gohan y gritándole ''Pervertido'', para luego poder entrar y bañarse. Ella cerró la puerta haciéndolo sonar fuertemente, Gohan quedo anonadado, el no hiso nada y ella le llamo pervertido. Gohan se froto donde Videl le había pegado con la mano, unos de sus cachetes, cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa, este Gohan se recordó, lo que llevaba Videl en sus brazos, él se imaginó que era el uniforme de las azafatas deberían usar, pero él pensó algo, haciendo salir de sus labios una sonrisa pícara. Ahora el elegiría el uniforme de sus azafatas.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan un hombre de 20 años, trabajador de la empresa Corporación Capsula, había ido a la cabina del piloto, y comenzó a hablar en el micrófono.

'' Chicas, necesito que vengan '' había anunciado, Lime estaba leyendo una revista y al escuchar eso, se puso labio labial en su boca, pensaba darle una sorpresa al dueño. '' Las necesito, aurita, es algo importante '' Videl al escuchar la palabra importante, rápidamente agarro una toalla que estuviera cerca, estaba saliendo de la ducha, pero como el piso del baño estaba mojado, no tardo mucho para que se refalara y callera de nalga.

Ireza y Angela estaban en los vestidores, probándose ropa, para impresionar a Gohan, y ahora que él, las necesitaba seria su oportunidad, para que se enamorara. Ya las tres reunidas, estaban en fila, esperando al dueño del avión Son Gohan, él no llegaba, pero las tres señoritas no se habían dado cuenta que faltaba una de ellas, Videl.

Lime, Ireza y Angela se cansaron de estar parada y se sentaron en las sillas del avión, esperando al joven con lentes. Por fin salió Gohan, rápidamente las chicas se pusieron de pie, nuevamente en fila.

Gohan estaba delante de las chicas, pero se dio cuenta de algo, faltaba una. Nuevamente miro a las tres mujeres, y si, faltaba Videl.

.- ¿Dónde está la otra? — Pregunto el joven de lentes. Ahí recién Lime y las otras se dieron cuenta.

.- ¡Aquí! — exclamo Videl, saliendo del baño caminando en paso rápido, ella estaba en vuelta en su toalla. Todos la miraron, Videl había llegado donde estaban las otras.

.- Eh... Bueno, ¿en que estábamos? — Titubeaba el hombre con lentes, no paraba de mirar a la joven que estaba en solo toallas, con solo jalar tal cosa, podría ver el cuerpo desnudo que llevaba la mujer, pero no se atrevía a hacer eso, bueno no estando con varias chicas .- Cierto, ya recuerdo — Puso una sonrisa, acercándose mas a las chicas .- ¿Saben para que las llame? — Pregunto divertidamente.

.- No — Respondió secamente la pelinegra.- Ya déjate de tonterías y dilo de una vez — Se quejó. El hombre de ojos negros obedeció y salió a buscar algo entre sus cosas, al regresar trajo varios trajes, y repartió de uno a las 4 chicas.

.- ¿Que se supone que aremos con esto? — Pregunto inocentemente Angela.

.- Esto mi pequeña Angela, será su nuevo uniforme, ahora usaran todo el tiempo eso — Respondió provocativamente. Cada una de las chicas, miraron su uniforme, al parecer de cada una era diferente estilo.

.- Estas bromeando ¿cierto? — Comento Videl entre risas tontas, Gohan al escuchar eso puso su mano en su mentón e hiso que Videl lo mirase a sus ojos.

.- ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy bromeando? — Susurro en la oreja de Videl, ella le respondió con una risa en tono débil.

.- Mocoso — murmuro para ella y el joven. El ojinegro alejo un poco su cara de la de Videl, ella tuvo la oportunidad, le iba a dar un puño en la cara, pero el joven agarro la mano de Videl.

.- Tranquila muñequita, esas manos me pueden servir para otra cosa — Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Videl se enfureció, le iba a gritar algo pero de vuelta Gohan intervino poniendo su dedo en su boca — Bueno chicas, necesito que se cambien rápido, quiero ver cómo les quedo a cada una el uniforme — saco su dedo de los labios de Videl y comenzó a alejarse, pero se paró de repente — Ah, por cierto, no podrán intercambiarse el uniforme — Dijo tal palabras y se retiró. Las chicas, comenzaron a comentar sobre sus uniformes, a exención de una, de una pelinegra que miraba como se iba el dueño del avión, lo miraba con mucha ira.

.- Así, que quieres jugar al casanova, ¿no? — Pensó, para luego retirarse con las otras chicas e irse a cambiar a su nuevo uniforme.

Son Gohan estaba sentado usando su portátil, estaba haciendo algunos trabajos, cuando de repente alguien llego con un café en la mano. Una muchacha de cabello largo entro y se acercó al joven con lentes.

.- Hola, te traje un poco de café — Ofreció la muchacha, el joven no la miro, solo contesto un ''Gracias'' Ella puso la taza en la mesa que estaba alado del chicho con lentes, la joven se acercó por atrás de Gohan y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Gohan, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza y toparse con la cara de Lime, él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él, al igual que las otras — Me gusta tu cabello — Comento, Gohan sabía que era lo que quería ella, así que con una mano acerco el cuello de Lime a su boca y comenzó a darle algunos besos al cuello de la muchacha, Lime saco un gemido de sus labios, el ojinegro saco su boca y comenzó de nuevo hacer envíos con su portátil. Lime salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia las otras chicas que todavía se estaban cambiando, ya que ella fue la primera en terminar.

Una hora después de lo sucedido, Gohan salió para ver cómo les quedo los uniformes a las chicas. Al salir no vio a ninguna chica, así que fue hacia el cuarto donde las azafatas descansan y se arreglan, la puerta estaba abierta, así que solo empujo hacia adelante y la puerta se habría lentamente, se topó con una muchacha de pelo negro en ropa interior.

.- ¿Cómo mierda se pone esto? — Decía para sí sola la pelinegra, mientras extendía sus brazos mirando el uniforme, luego se giró y vio a un hombre espiándola, se sonrojo, no sabía cuánto tiempo ese muchacho la había espiado, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y la cerro — ¡Pero que pervertido eres! — Grito la pelinegra, el joven se rio al escuchar esas palabras del otro lado de la puerta — ¡Por lo menos hubieras tocado la puerta, Estúpido! — Nuevamente le grito, el joven solo se reía a carcajadas.

.- ¡Pero como no vas a terminar de vestirte en 1 hora! — Se defendió el joven, aunque todavía no podía dejar de reír.

.- No es mi culpa que tus ''muñequitas'' se hayan tardado de maquillarse para impresionarte — Se quejó, el joven no dijo nada. Solo se quedó en la puerta.

.- Ya, bueno deja de renegar y cámbiate — Aconsejo el joven de lentes — ¿Pero sabes qué? — Pregunto, la pelinegra del otro lado de la puerta contesto un '' ¿qué?''. El ojinegro saco una sonrisa de su boca — Te ves más bonita en ropa interior —

.- Ah... Solo cállate y vete — Dijo Videl mientras estaba apoyada de la puerta intentando ponerse el uniforme. La pelinegra no entendía como ponerse el uniforme, había muchos huecos, al parecer el uniforme era casi aldescuvierto.

.- No me iré, hasta que salgas — Respondió, cruzándose los brazos y apoyándose en la puerta esperando que salga la pelinegra. Alrededor de cincos minutos la puerta se abrió y el joven de lentes cayo de espalda hacia el piso, no teniendo equilibrio cayo hacia el suelo mirando hacia arriba, cuando de repente sale un muchacha de ojos azules.

.- Eso te pasa por mocoso — Dijo en tono burlón, mientras miraba hacia abajo mirando al joven de lentes en el suelo.

.- Pues, que bien, desde aquí tengo una mejor vista — saco una sonrisa de sus labios, él podía ver lo que llevaba la pelinegra ya que ella usaba algo similar a una falda. Ella al darse cuenta que el miraba algo que ella casi nunca mostraba, o mejor dicho nunca mostraba, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y con sus dos manos intento tapar su vergüenza — No seas tímida, yo también tengo calzoncillos de ese mismo diseño — dijo haciendo sonrojar más a la muchacha.

.- No te creo — comento intentando cambiar de tema. El joven giro su cabeza hacia ella.

.- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? — se puso a reír, la joven ojiazul se puso firme y se iba a ir del cuarto, ya estaba arte de ver a ese sujeto, y peor que el vio algo muy íntimo de ella. La pelinegra abrió la puerta para largarse pero alguien la detenía.

.- ¡Oye! No me vas a ayudar a levantarme — Grito, para que la joven le ayude. Videl miro hacia el con ira en sus ojos, se acercó hacia el ojinegro, ya no le importaba si le mostraba otra vez su ropa interior, al estar cerca de él, el chico de lentes levanto la mano para que ella le ayude a pararse, pero la chica no hiso lo que él pensaba, Videl comenzó a patearle, y el joven intentaba defenderse con sus manos, aunque esas golpizas no le hicieran daño, comenzó a reírse, le gustaba hacer enojar a esa muchacha. Luego de un rato, Videl salió del cuarto para buscar a las otras chicas.

.- ¿Cuándo vendrá? Ya paso mucho tiempo — Decía Angela, las tres chicas estaban esperando a Gohan hace un buen tiempo, ya bien vestidas y maquilladas.

.- Paciencia Angela, yo sé que vendrá — le respondió Lime a Angela, la joven de cabello esponjado asintió.

Videl había llegado hacia el grupo de chicas, solo Ireza la saludo y que las otras estaban atenta al joven de lentes. Luego de esperar un rato, el ojinegro había llegado con una curita en la cara. Las chicas lo miraron pero Videl no, ella estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado, escuchando las conversación de las otras.

.- Señor, ¿qué le paso en la cara? — Pregunto Angela, Gohan solo puso su mano atrás de su cabeza, y puso una sonrisa tonta.

.- No es nada Angela, solo que me corte con algo — había mentido, luego se puso firme, y comenzó a mirar a las chicas, para ver cómo le quedaba a cada una el uniforme que él había encargado — Que hermosas se ven, Lime, Angela, Ireza y, ¿tu cómo te llamas? — Dijo refiriéndose a Videl. Ella todavía seguía de brazos cruzados.

.- Que te importa — Contesto, ella estaba enojada, Gohan la miro, y luego tuvo una idea, así era más fácil saber su nombre.

.- Bueno, el quien me diga el nombre de ella — Le apunto — Me podrá dar un beso en una de mis mejillas — Decía en tono burlesco, las chicas como si fueran un grupo de niñitas, levantaron las manos, él había ideado ese plan ya que sabía que ellas lo querían y harían cualquier cosa por él. — Bueno, a ver... Tu Angela, dime como se llama —

.- Se llama Videl — Respondió a la pregunta, con una gran sonrisa, ya que ella podía darle un beso, aunque fuera en el cachete, era más que suficiente para ella.

.- Gracias, ahora te daré tu premio — Acerco su cara a la de Angela, ella le dio un beso, y él le devolvió otro en su cachete. Las otras chicas, estaban enojada, ellas querían ese premio, pero Videl estaba más furiosa, como podía que ellas hagan todo por ese patán, ahora ese pervertido sabia su nombre, pero ella del no. Pero también no le importaba. Luego de algunos minutos de charla entre las chicas y Gohan, a excepción de Videl que no decía nada, solo escuchaba lo que decía. Gohan y Lime, Angela, Ireza terminaron de hablar, y Gohan tenía que ir a hacer nuevos envíos para los trabajos de Corporación Capsula, pero alguien lo detenio en medio camino.

.- Oye tu — Gohan se dio la vuelta para ver quien le llamaba, era una chica de ojos azules y cabello corto negro — Porque tratas a las otras chicas de esa manera — se cruzó los brazos, esperando una respuesta.

.- Videsita, es solo un juego — contesto con una sonrisa, eso hiso enfadar a Videl, pero ella idea algo.

.- ¿Así que un juego? — comenzó a acercarse a Gohan — Que te parece, ¿si yo también me animo a jugar? — Sonrió maliciosamente, Gohan también saco una sonrisa, ella intentaría jugar algo que nunca ganaría. Pero también sería algo divertido para él. Así que acepto el trato, los dos se dieron la manos y Gohan volvió a caminar hacia donde había dejado la portátil, pero nuevamente la misma chica lo detenio.

.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? — Gohan quedo con cara de '' ¿Estás hablando enserio?''

.- Al parecer ganar este juego será difícil — Comento, Videl solo gruño — Bueno, yo me llamo Son Gohan, mucho gusto Videl — Se presentó, ahora ella sabía el nombre del ojinegro.

.- Si igualmente, por cierto, no te queda bien esos lentes — Aconsejo, poniéndose a reír, Gohan la miro.

.- ¿Sabes qué? Me agradas, te diré un secreto — Dijo, haciendo señales con su mano para que Videl se acerque, ella se acercó, Gohan comenzó a susurrarle en la oreja.

.- Me gusta el osito que está en tu ropa interior. — Videl se enojó le iba a gritar pero se puso a reír, ya que ella sabía que él también tenía el mismo estilo.

.- Son Gohan, que el mejor gane — Declaro la guerra esta Videl, Gohan asintió.

.- Ósea yo, pero no te preocupes te daré ventajas —

.- Eso ya veremos, mocoso — Luego de tal palabras se retiró a descansar, ya que este día fue un día raro, y largo.

**Continuara...**


End file.
